Harry Potter's Children Ch1 the day before
by flyparachutes
Summary: Albus potter is all packed up and ready to to hogwarts tomorrow! he sees his father harry potter and he has to gifts for him. what might the be?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter's children

Chapter 1 - "The Day Before"

With his trunk and wand all set to go, Albus Potter sat on his bed Grimmauld Place, deep in thought. His mother Ginny Potter was yelling at his brother James to get to bed and to stop waving his wand about. As his grandparents, parents and James have made it into Gryffindor house he felt pressured to make that house as well. His sister Lily was a year younger and would be coming to Hogwarts next year.

Albus went to go see his father Harry Potter. As he walks into his father's office, he stopped at the door. As his father rested his elbows on his desk, his green eyes stared into a picture with a young man with glasses and crazy black hair like his, and a woman who was very beautiful and firey red hair like his mothers. The couple smiled, laughed, and danced around a fountain in the fall weather. His father's eyes looked sad, his face filled with longing, as he stared into the moving picture. Albus afraid to intrude softly said "Dad?" His Dad blinked, and slowly removed his eyes from the picture, as a smile grew on his face when Albus walked in. "What would you like Albus?" His father asked. Albus was embarrassed, but told his father that he was nervous about going to Hogwarts.

His father laughed and gestured for him to sit down. And said soothingly "There's nothing for you to be worried about." "It will be a very fun time for you!" Albus smiled and began to feel better than when James described Hogwarts as a "cold, awful, deserted place."

Then his father smiled and said" I have two things for you." Then he stood, adjusting his round glasses as he reached under the desk for a dusty, rugged, muddy rucksack. Then he pulled out a blank sheet of parchment. Albus very interested stared into the sheet with curiosity. His father said "I was given this when I was just a 3rd year." "It helped me find the secrets of Hogwarts." "Now whenever you want to open it, you point your wand into it and say; I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." As Albus's eyes widened in wonder, the Marauder's Map started to appear. His father started to laugh at Albus's awestruck face. Albus laughed too. And his father said "Then to hide its secrets you point your wand into it and say; mischief managed. Then as Albus watched, the words slowly disappeared." Keep it safe." His father said as he handed it to his son. Albus thought since James was already up to no good, and he would lose it, and lily was too young his dad thought he would give it to him. As Albus inspected the map, his father pulled a long cloak out of his rucksack. "Now Albus." His father said seriously. "Do you remember the story I told you and your brother about the 3 brothers and the deathly hallows?"

Albus remembered and said "yeah, why?" "Well", his father said inspecting the cloak; "this is _the_ cloak of invisibility." Albus looked at his father in shock, he couldn't believe it. His dad continued;" This has been passed down through the family and it's time that I should give it to you." (_Next page)_

"Since James 11th birthday he almost set it on fire with the birthday candles, I am trusting this with you." His dad looked down at the cloak as if he could see all the memories he's had with it and said "This cloak helped me accomplish many things, and I hope it will bring as much luck as it did to me." He smiled at Albus and handed it to Albus. Albus put his gifts down and ran to hug his father. Then his mother came in and said "Albus it's getting late." "You have a big day tomorrow!" Kissing his father goodnight and thanking him, he ran into his room to put his gifts into his trunk, and put his wand by his bed. His father said his wand is the same one he has today. The phoenix feather core. His mother tucked him in and said good night. As the moon shone into his room, Albus soon drifted into a soft dreamless sleep.

THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The Train**

Albus awoke to the sun shining through his window and looking into his fathers face. He could tell his father was just as excited as he was that he was going to Hogwarts that very day. Albus got dressed in his "muggle clothes" and he went down stairs for breakfast. He sat down at the table as James with his wild hair was yawning trying to stay awake, and his father was rolling his wand on the table. His mother, with the wave of her wand, made the plates of breakfast fly onto the table. Then yelling "_Lilly come down at once!"_ Lilly the only sibling who wasn't going to Hogwarts this year walked sulking down the stairs. His father said " Why the long face?" and looking up from breakfast Lilly Potter said " Im not going to Hogwarts" and his father laughed and said " its just like any school sweetheart." Albus filled with excitement tied his shoes as his father was loading James and his trunks in the car with an extending charm. James, Albus , Lilly, and his parents got in the car as the drove to kings cross.

At kings cross, his father told Albus to look for 9 and three quarters. Albus thought " nine and three quarters? Is there even one?" His father said right there, and pointed to a wall imbetween 9 and 10. James went first and albus watched him walk throught the wall. Albus thought: " this is gonna be good." And he held his fathers hand while they walked through the wall them selves, with his mother and Lilly behind them. His family stepped out to see wizards every where, and the howling whistle of the Hogwarts express.


End file.
